1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dryers, and more particularly, to an exhaust dryer in which an exhaust pipe assembly thereof is modified for enhancing convenience of use and product reliability.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the laundry dryer blows hot air from a heater to a drum for evaporating moisture from laundry, to dry the laundry. In the laundry dryers, there are exhaust type dryers, and condensing type dryers depending on methods for processing moist air evaporated from the laundry.
The exhaust type dryer draws external air, heats the air with the heater, dries the laundry with heat air, and discharges moist air from the laundry to an outside of the dryer. The condensing type dryer condenses the moist air from the laundry, and reheats the air for drying the laundry.
FIG. 1 illustrates a side view of a related art exhaust type dryer having an exhaust pipe assembly mounted thereto.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art dryer is provided with a body 10 which forms an exterior of a whole dryer, having an exhaust hole 11 for discharging exhaust air, and an exhaust pipe assembly 12 connected to the exhaust hole 11 for guiding the exhaust air to an outside of room.
Though not shown, the dryer is provided with a drum in the body for holding the laundry, the heater, and a fan unit.
The dryer draws external air, heats the air with the heater, supplies hot air to the laundry by means of the fan unit. The laundry is dried by the hot air, and moist air produced in this time is discharged to an outside of the dryer as an exhaust air.
The exhaust air is discharged to an outside of room through the exhaust pipe assembly.
The exhaust pipe assembly 12 is provided with a bellows pipe 13 fastened to an outside circumference of the exhaust hole 11 with a clamp or the like, and extended to an outside of room for discharging the exhaust air to an outside of room, and a hood exhaust pipe 20 connected to the bellows pipe so as to be projected to the outside of room.
The bellows pipe 13 may have a plurality of pipes attached together with adhesive tapes as required, or instead of the bellows pipe, a long piece of straight pipe may also be used.
However, though mounting of the exhaust pipe assembly 12 with the bellows pipe of the related art exhaust type dryer is easy, the bellows pipe is susceptible to an external impact, and difficult to secure to a wall.
Moreover, the bellows pipe having a plurality of pipes attached together, or a long straight pipe, is liable to fail to exhaust to the outside of room perfectly, but have the exhaust air leaked into the room depending on adhered state of the tapes, or has difficulty in mounting because change of direction of the pipe is not possible. Moreover, the difficulty in adjustment of a total length of the exhaust pipe assembly causes to require much time in mounting the dryer.
In the meantime, the bellows pipe 13 is mounted along the wall ‘W’, and the hood exhaust pipe 20 is passed through the wall ‘W’ for discharging the exhaust air to the outside of room.
However, the related art exhaust type dryer has a problem in that the hood exhaust pipe 20 passed through the wall ‘W’ is susceptible to damage by friction with the wall ‘W’ if the hood exhaust pipe 20 shakes by the exhaust air or an outdoor wind.
Moreover, there can be infiltration of rain between the wall ‘W’ and the exhaust pipe 20, and the exposure of a pass through hole in the wall ‘W’ for pass through of the hood exhaust pipe 20 is liable to impair an outside appearance of exterior or interior.
FIG. 2 illustrates an enlarged perspective view of “A” part in FIG. 1, i.e., a hood exhaust pipe of the related art dryer.
Referring to FIG. 1 or 2, the hood exhaust pipe 20 of the related art dryer has one end connected to the bellows pipe 13 on a side of a dryer body, and the other end passed through the wall, and opened to outside of room to form an end of the exhaust pipe assembly 12.
The exhaust pipe assembly 12 has an opening EO opened fully to an outside of room, at an end thereof, i.e., at the other end of the hood exhaust pipe, and exhaust holes 21 in an outside circumference of the other end, for discharging the exhaust air through the opening and the exhaust holes in a direction of arrows ‘E’.
However, the fully opened opening EO for discharging the exhaust air to an outside of room is liable to drop a performance of the dryer 10 due to failure in smooth discharge of the exhaust air if an against wind rushes to an inside of the hood exhaust pipe 20. Moreover, the possible entrance of birds, or mouse or dirt through the opening in the hood exhaust pipe is liable to damage the hood exhaust pipe 20, or impair a performance of the dryer.